<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes’ Day by Inadee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669617">Heroes’ Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inadee/pseuds/Inadee'>Inadee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, My First Fanfic, One-Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inadee/pseuds/Inadee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet fluffy story that popped into my head. The setting is the 2nd Annual Heroes’ Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heroes’ Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, which hero did you pick?” Alya asked as she and Marinette packed up to leave class at the end of the day. “And how much effort did you put into your costume? Should I be worried?”</p><p>Marinette laughed as she walked out into the common area with her friend. “It’s a surprise,” she grinned. “And I definitely made the most of the opportunity. Why would that worry you?”</p><p>Alya sighed. “Some of us are not blessed with your creative talents. I’ve done the best I can which is basically a green shirt with a shell sharpied on the back.”</p><p>“Awww, that’s sweet,” Marinette’s eyes softened. “Carapace definitely deserves some love. You know, if you have time to come over now, I could…”</p><p>Alya gasped in delight. “I will make time if you are offering to make something better for me!”</p><p>“Anything for my BFF! Come on, let’s go!”</p><p>****</p><p>
  <i>Heroes’ Day</i>
</p><p>Marinette bounced out of bed feeling unusually energetic and excited. She couldn’t wait to surprise her classmates with her costume. She had sent Alya home with her Carapace creation but she had a special gift for another classmate. She really hoped he would like it. For now, it was time to get ready!</p><p>Tikki zoomed over to Marinette as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy pink bathrobe. “I’m so excited to see everything put together!” she exclaimed as Marinette gathered the components of her outfit and started getting dressed.</p><p>“I’m excited too,” Marinette said, smiling happily as she finished getting dressed and started putting on her makeup. “This is my favorite design ever and I can’t wait to show it off!” Finally she was completely ready. She grabbed the bag with her surprise for her friend and struck a dramatic pose.</p><p>Tikki giggled. “You look great, Marinette!”</p><p>Marinette grabbed her school backpack and a small crossbody bag that matched her costume. She unzipped the little bag and Tikki flew inside. She grabbed some macarons from her stash and tucked them inside with her kwami. Then she opened her trap door and hurried downstairs.</p><p>Don’t forget your breakfast!” Sabine called as Marinette rushed through the bakery.</p><p>Marinette stopped abruptly and adjusted all the bags she was carrying to free up a hand for the croissant her mother was trying to give her. “Thanks Maman!” she said.</p><p>“You look wonderful, sweetie!”  Sabine exclaimed.</p><p>Marinette smiled. “See you later!” she called as she left the bakery.</p><p>Marinette carefully ate her croissant as she walked to school, making sure not to drop any crumbs on her outfit. As she approached the school, her eyes swivelled back and forth, looking for her friends. She sped up as she spied Nino and Alya near the front steps.</p><p>“GIRL!” Alya screeched as she noticed Marinette approaching her. “You look so HOT!”</p><p>Marinette blushed, grinning. “Th-thanks?” she said, smoothing her hair self-consciously.</p><p>Alya grinned back at her. “I see why you wanted this to be a surprise. To be honest I don’t know what I was expecting but it sure as hell wasn’t this! I--” she stopped speaking as her gaze flicked over Marinette’s shoulder. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she greeted the boy walking up behind Marinette. “Hey!” she said, grinning slyly.</p><p>“Hi Alya! Who.. who… picked..” Adrien found himself stuttering nervously. Marinette turned shyly to say hello and saw his eyes widen with shock. A sudden smile lit up his face. “Marinette?” he gasped. “You… you… look…” he shook his head in awe.</p><p>“Do you like it?” she asked hopefully.</p><p>Adrien stepped back to take in her entire outfit. She was wearing a black leather catsuit with black biker boots. He drew his gaze up and noticed the black leather belt slung loosely over her tiny waist and buckled in the back to leave a long tail that fell to a few inches above the ground. She was wearing a black cropped hoodie zipped up to her collarbone. A tiny silver bell charm hung from the zip. Her blue-black hair was held back by black leather hair clips shaped like cat ears. Her blue eyes seemed extra bright surrounded by smudgy black eyeshadow and deep black mascara. </p><p>“You look beautiful,” he finally said, to Marinette’s pleased surprise.</p><p>Alya and Nino grinned at each other knowingly. “How about we go inside, babe?” Nino asked Alya, taking her arm.</p><p>“Yeah, ok,” she agreed. “Marinette, thanks for helping me with my costume.”</p><p>Adrien turned to study Alya’s outfit. She was wearing a snug-fitting, hooded, green onesie with a soft, yellow, shell-shaped pillow strapped to her shoulders like a backpack. “Awww, that looks so comfy!” he said, looking sad. “All I could manage was making spots with a sharpie.”</p><p>Marinette’s expression softened as she noticed Adrien’s red shirt. “Actually, I made you something,” she said shyly, handing him the gift bag.</p><p>“Really?” he said, peering curiously into the bag.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Alya whispered to Nino and they left as quickly and quietly as possible, letting Marinette and Adrien have a moment alone.</p><p>Marinette watched in nervous anticipation as Adrien pulled her gift out of the bag.</p><p>“Marinette,” he breathed, his delighted expression nearly overwhelming her. “This is… fantastic!”</p><p>“Try it on!” she urged. “I hope it fits ok.”</p><p>Adrien grinned and slipped his arms into the sleeves of the cozy, Ladybug-themed hoodie. “I love it. Is this just for heroes’ day or…”</p><p>“It’s a gift!” she exclaimed. “I want you to keep it! If you want to wear it after.. If you like it enough…” she trailed off.</p><p>“Oh, I’m going to wear this all the time!” he assured her, snuggling into the soft fleece. </p><p>Marinette smiled, admiring how cute he looked in her creation. The sleeves, hood and trim were all black. The rest of the jacket was bright red with a large polka dot pattern. A little replica of her yoyo hung from the red zipper.</p><p>Adrien smiled shyly. “Thanks so much, Marinette. You’ve made Heroes Day extra special this year.” Hesitantly, he slipped his arm around her waist.</p><p>Smiling, Marinette leaned up against him and summoning all the bravery she had, kissed his cheek lightly. “That is exactly what I was hoping to achieve,” she said softly.</p><p>Adrien blushed as he looked down at his old friend, who he was now looking at in an entirely different way. He squeezed her to him then drew his arm away and offered it to her. “Shall we go inside?”</p><p>Marinette could feel her own cheeks turning pink as she took his arm. “We- we shall,” she managed.</p><p>Adrien smiled at her affectionately as they headed to class.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>